Armor
Armor is protective equipment worn on the body of characters. Armor functions similarly in Xenoblade Chronicles X as it did in Xenoblade Chronicles. It can be equipped to party members and used to raise various stats in battle. Much like armor in Xenoblade Chronicles, it comes in different styles for different characters, although unlike in Xenoblade Chronicles most armor in Xenoblade Chronicles X retains its general appearance between characters of the same gender. Having a complete set of armor gives a bonus in combat. However, there are differences between the two games. For example in Xenoblade Chronicles X, lighter armor doesn't increase critical chances and damage. Types of Armor There are six different categories of armor in the game. Casual Wear - These armors offer little in the way of defense, but usually have more points in resistances, as well as more abilities on them. While most offer no upgrades, they typically contain one or more augment slots. Casual wear has no level requirements. BLADE Wear - Made only by Sakuraba Industries, this class of armor offers comparable defense to light armor but with lessened resistance. Light Wear - Slightly more defense than casual armors, a little less resistances than casual armors, and usually contain some abilities. Medium Wear - More defense than Light armors, with a penalty to Gravity Resistance and often fewer upgrades. Heavy Wear - Much higher defenses than medium, but comes at a much greater penalty to Gravity Resistance and has limited upgrades. Skell Wear - Gear designed to empower Skells while piloting one, but has limited effectiveness in ground combat. Some pieces of Skell wear have built-in augments which affect Skells, although Skell augments can not be equipped in any empty augment slots. Upgrading Armor Abilities on armors can be upgraded. Every armor piece has an "Upgrade x/x" stat. This indicates how many times an armor's abilities have been upgraded out of the max allowed. Many also contain slots for augments. Resistances Resistances is an armor mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles X. These act as modifiers to incoming damage of the specified type. Positive resistance values decrease damage taken by that percentage, while negative resistance values increase damage taken. The following resistances can be found on armor: * Physical Resistance * Beam Resistance * Ether Resistance * Thermal Resistance * Electric Resistance * Gravity Resistance Tiers In addition to type, armor is also divided into tiers every ten levels. Salvaged armor may also be may be "Worn" (can be equipped a three levels earlier) or "Advanced" (slightly stronger but requires three more levels). Armor tiers are in ascending power: Survival (5), Combat (15), Vivid (25), Valor (35), Forza (45), and Reginal (55). There is a seventh tier of armor, Ultra (60), that is only available through drops obtained from expectionally powerful Tyrants. Fashion Gear Fashion Gear allows a character to use the stats from one piece of armor while having the appearance of a different piece. Fashion Gear can be equipped from the Ground Gear menu by pressing X and selecting "Change Fashion Gear". Fashion Gear can be removed from within the Change Fashion Gear menu by pressing X and selecting "Remove Gear". Armor cannot be equipped as Fashion Gear if the character does not meet the minimum level to wear it. Gallery D2RTkc5.jpg|The underwear worn of a character not equipped with body armor Category:Armor in X Category:Items in X